


Un caso difficile per Sherlock Holmes

by TheAbominableWriter (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Implied/Referenced Sex, Italiano | Italian, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Il suo muoversi è fluido, furtivo, un affrettarsi agile di chi sa perfettamente come comportarsi in situazioni di pericolo. Sherlock Holmes scivola tra i vicoli del centro destreggiandosi tra passanti che di tanto in tanto lo scrutano con una punta di timore mista a incomprensione. È un caso complesso, quello in cui si è impavidamente lanciato. Difficile è discernere i fili che conducono a un’ipotetica soluzione, così come il vedere una rosea svolta. Eppure è eccitato e nervoso, e scalpita sebbene sappia che non può permettersi dei passi falsi. Non ora che è così vicino alla meta.





	

Il suo muoversi è fluido, furtivo, un affrettarsi agile di chi sa perfettamente come comportarsi in situazioni di pericolo. Sherlock Holmes scivola tra i vicoli del centro destreggiandosi tra passanti che di tanto in tanto lo scrutano con una punta di timore mista a incomprensione. Lui è nato per questo, lo sa ed è come se se ne ricordasse ogni volta che adotta un mascheramento o che si perde per le vie della città a inseguire questo o quel criminale. Sarà anche il meno intelligente degli Holmes, ma questa è la vita che s’è scelto e non la cambierebbe per nulla al mondo. D’altronde come non godere del brivido della caccia che gli corre giù lungo la schiena ogni qual volta si ritrova a svelare un mistero? Il cervello, sovraccaricato di informazioni, prude elaborando scenari plausibili e intanto le dita formicolano, agitate dalla tensione. È un caso complesso, quello in cui si è impavidamente lanciato. Difficile è discernere i fili che conducono a un’ipotetica soluzione, così come il vedere una rosea svolta. Eppure è eccitato e nervoso, e scalpita sebbene sappia che non può permettersi dei passi falsi. Non ora che è così vicino alla meta. Sherlock freme e pulsa della voglia di schiodarsi da quell’odiosa mascherata che ha messo in atto, una goccia di sudore gli cola giù per la fronte scendendo lungo la tempia, sino a morire in quella finta barba bianca che si è appiccato al volto. La camminata, resa più lenta dal bastone che utilizza per una sorta di coerenza, a un occhio esperto parrebbe proprio quella di un uomo prestante e giovane. L’aspetto, al contrario, mostra tutt’altro e in questo soleggiato sabato pomeriggio di marzo, nessuno bada a lui. Ad anima viva importa di quell’ometto sull’ottantina di anni, ritorto su se stesso che con un’insolita fretta prosegue lungo il marciapiede fischiettando un motivetto allegro. Nessuno fa caso a un anziano, né si preoccupa di notare che l’ingobbamento delle spalle è fasullo e che le mani non sono rugose come dovrebbero, ma lisce e giovanili. È un interessante controsenso, il fatto che quella stessa idiozia che deride e condanna, gli venga utile nei casi in cui si debba nascondere tra la folla. Per questo sorride, appena il pensiero gli attraversa la mente e si lascia andare a una risata leggera. Non lo riconosceranno, non conciato in questo modo. Per questo sogghigna mentre gli occhi, vigili e attenti, brillano di un’insolita luce e intanto pensa alla pericolosità del piano che ha attuato, se John venisse a sapere il casino in cui è cacciato o se anche qualcuno lo riconoscesse smascherando la sua presenza, la sua vita sarebbe finita. Perciò non ci vuole pensare, non deve lasciarsi distrarre e basterebbe un piccolo errore per mandare tutto quanto a monte.    
  
Sherlock rallenta il proprio passo, sparendo in un vicoletto laterale senza uscita nel quale si acquatta. Soltanto allora, mentre si appoggia contro alla muraglia di mattoni illuminata da uno scorcio di sole che gli riscalda il viso, si rende conto che l’obiettivo si è fermato e che ora sosta lì, a pochi metri. Non credeva che sarebbe andata a finire in questo modo, anche se, d’altronde, i suoi movimenti sono talmente imprevedibili che persino lui fatica a prevederli. Neanche Moriarty gli ha mai dato così tante grane, questo lo deve ammettere. Tutto questo è ben più pericoloso di quello che ha dovuto affrontare fino a ora. E si dà dell’idiota perché avrebbe dovuto capire che sarebbero finiti lì, uno contro l’altro, faccia a faccia nell’angolo più insospettabile di tutta Londra. Prima o poi sarebbe successo.  
  
Sherlock strizza gli occhi, assottiglia lo sguardo e intanto cerca di carpire il labiale. È troppo distante per riuscire a sentire quello che si stanno dicendo e i suoni del traffico oscurano una voce furbescamente sottile. Per questo quando percepisce il cellulare vibrare nella tasca della giacca, sussulta violentemente.  
«John!» esclama tra i denti, maledicendo se stesso. Non aveva pensato a John, dannazione e se capisce dov’è, la vita di Sherlock può dichiarasi finita per sempre.  
  
  
 _Sherlock… Dove diavolo sei?_  
  
Caso. Molto impegnato. Ci sentiamo dopo.  
  
 _Non c’è nessun caso, Sherlock. Dimmi dove sei._  
  
Sto facendo una cosa importante  ‒  digita frettolosamente, ricacciando il telefono in tasca senza preoccuparsi di leggere gli altri messaggi, di certo ben più aggressivi, che gli stanno ripetutamente arrivando. Non ha tempo per questo, non adesso. Non ora che sente così vivo e vibrante l’odore della paura che gli scivola addosso mentre l’adrenalina prende a scorrere sotto pelle, e poi su per le vene entrandogli in circolo come fosse una potente droga. Per quanto di John adori persino le urla e i rimproveri, questo non è momento di flirtare con lui. L’obiettivo è tutto ciò che adesso conta. Un obiettivo che non s’è mosso e che se ne sta assieme ai propri compagni, lì dove lo ha lasciato non meno di un minuto prima. Si chiede cosa diavolo stanno aspettando e che cos’hanno da parlottare fra loro in una maniera tanto fitta. Senza dubbio stanno complottando una qualche cosa. Certo, in apparenza non stanno facendo niente di grave, ma Sherlock sa che devono avere uno scopo, è senz’altro è così. Sono astuti e sono in grado di muoversi velocemente, così come di scomparire da un momento all’altro nella folla del centro di Londra. Sarebbero capaci di mescolarsi a frotte di turisti giapponesi e passare inosservati o infilarsi dentro a un bus e scomparire. Per questo non può permettersi di perdere la concentrazione. Sherlock è certo che il pedinamento potrebbe fallire miseramente, d’altronde l’obiettivo s’è mescolato tra una folla di propri simili dal quale si tiene saggiamente a una certa distaccata distanza, pur fingendo di essere di compagnia. Chiacchiera amichevolmente e di tanto in tanto ride persino, esternando una qualche battuta che il gruppetto ritiene spiritosa. Oh, quanta malefica intelligenza! È geniale, constata. Assolutamente geniale e…  
  
«Idiota!» Esclama una voce alle sue spalle d’improvviso. Sherlock in un primo momento sussulta, perché non l’ha proprio sentito arrivare, poi però chiude gli occhi lasciandosi cadere contro al muro, sconfitto. Riconoscerebbe quel tono in mezzo ad altri mille. L’inflessione della voce, che non ha perso quel militaresco rigore e un accenno di dolcezza che dimora indomito dietro l’apparenza severa, possono appartenere soltanto a John. Il rimprovero fatto con un divertimento nemmeno troppo velato dietro a un contegno ormai scarso. Sherlock riconoscerebbe il modo di parlare di John Watson anche da sordo, ne è certo. Così come sa quanto sia arrabbiato in questo momento. Non riuscirebbe a rabbonirlo neanche con l’espressione più indifesa e tenera che è in grado di produrre, figurarsi se ce la farebbe a rabbonirlo con una balla. Il suo dottore non è mai stato uno stupido.  
«Jo-John?» balbetta vergognosamente, distogliendo lo sguardo che porta vigliaccamente a terra «come hai fatto a capire che ero io?»  
«Per favore…» sbotta lui, ridendo appena. «Riconoscerei il tuo fondoschiena tra altri cento. Cosa fai qui?» gli chiede adesso, abbassando la voce mentre lo trascina più in là ne vicolo, strattonandolo delicatamente. «Avevamo detto che oggi, proprio perché è oggi, saremmo rimasti a casa e invece tu sparisci all’improvviso.»  
«Ti ho detto che avevo da fare.»  
«Ma certo» ride, sarcastico. «E per via di questo “caso” di cui io non so nulla, tu ti conci come tuo nonno e ti aggiri vicino a quello stesso cinema dove, casualmente, Rosie è andata con le amiche. Sei fuori di testa? Lo avevamo promesso, Sherlock.»  
«Tu avevi promesso, non di certo io» risponde, mortalmente offeso mente si toglie la barba e la caccia malamente nella tasca della giacca. «John, non capisco davvero come tu faccia a star tranquillo. Ha solo sette anni e già le permettiamo di uscire da sola.»  
«Ma non è sola!» esclama John, esasperato. «Ha le sue amiche e Tom e Sue si occupano di loro. Anche le altre mamme erano d’accordo, tutti erano d’accordo. Cinema, McDonald e questa sera pigiama party a casa di Ellen. Ma no, Sherlock “mamma chioccia” Holmes deve pedinarle per chissà quale motivo. Guarda che ti vieto di acquattarti sotto casa dei Jones per spiare la camera delle bambine come un guardone, Sherlock e giuro che chiamo Lestrade questa volta.»  
«John, potrebbe succederle di tutto e specialmente con due idioti di baby sitter. Potrebbero rapirla o farsi del male o potrebbe mancarle qualcosa per la notte. Non sono tranquillo.»  
«Ha il suo telefono nel quale ci sono quei quattro numeri che le servono, tra cui il tuo. Sa come chiamare la polizia e i soccorsi, e sa che se non trova nessuno di noi c’è sempre lo zio Greg. Sherlock, dobbiamo fidarci di Rosie. Dobbiamo lasciarla andare.»  
«Lasciarla andare…» ripete, con incredulità. Come se avesse sentito la più terribile delle offese.  
«Cristo, cosa farai quando avrà il primo fidanzatino? Lo torturerai in cerca di informazioni?»  
«Per allora avrà quarant’anni, non preoccupiamocene ora.»  
  
John ride, si massaggia la radice del naso prima di permettere a e stesso di cadere indietro contro al muro sporco di quel vicolo semi nascosto dietro al cinema nel quale Rosie è appena entrata con quel piccolo gruppetto di ragazzine sue care amiche. Sì, ride, John. Lo fa, anche se il divertimento scema quasi immediatamente, smorzato da quel tenue languore che gli prende la bocca dello stomaco e che si fa vivo ogni qual volta Sherlock, il suo Sherlock, lo sorprende in questo modo. Sherlock di cui è sempre più stupidamente innamorato e che si prende cura della piccola Rosie in una maniera perfetta e straordinaria che mai, mai, avrebbe ritenuto possibile. Il modo in cui ne è geloso gli riscalda il cuore, come ha cura anche del più piccolo particolare che la riguarda, dallo studio alle trecce, addirittura. John adora, letteralmente, il suo essere severo soltanto in apparenza le volte in cui la deve rimproverare, per poi lasciarsi miseramente incantare da una qualche piccola moina, cedendo incondizionatamente. Per questo, dopo che è sparito da casa, lo ha trovato senza fatica e neanche si è stupito quando lo ha visto acquattato in un vicolo, intento a spiare l’entrata del cinema. Sapeva che la prima uscita di Rosie da sola sarebbe stata traumatica da accettare per Sherlock ed è per questo che non se la sente di arrabbiarsi con lui. Per la stessa ragione, qualche attimo più tardi lo afferra per la vita, stringendolo in una presa delicata, prima di spingerlo contro al muro.  
  
«Ehi» sospira, baciandogli una guancia liscia mentre intreccia le dita alle sue.  
«È che è difficile. Per certi versi è il caso più difficile che io abbia mai affrontato.»  
«Lo so, Sherl. Lo so.»  
«E se non avesse più bisogno di me?» prosegue sempre più agitato. «Lo so che ha solo sette anni, ma crescerà, diventerà adulta e se ne andrà di casa e noi saremo troppo vecchi anche per fare sesso e poi moriremo.» John sorride, lo bacia di nuovo, questa volta concentrandosi sulle labbra alle quali dedica scientifiche attenzioni. Il tocco che gli concede è delicato ma fugace, non permette a entrambi di esserne completamente soddisfatti.  
«Paranoia?» scherza cercando di stemperare la tensione con ironia, prima di dedicarsi nuovamente a un qualche rapido bacio che questa volta dedica a una delle guance, sbarbata di fresco.  
«Paranoia» annuisce Sherlock.  
«Quindi torniamo a casa?» chiede John, speranzoso. Ma Sherlock ancora non ne sembra convinto e, caparbio, porta lo sguardo altrove. Non aggiunge nulla, ne si lancia in accorate giustificazioni dei propri intenti. Sa che ha sbagliato e questo è quanto.  
 «La madre di Ellen porterà Rosie a casa domani dopo le dieci. Sai cosa vuol dire questo, vero? Anche un genio come te ci può arrivare.»  
«Mh» mormora, stirando un sorrisino lievemente malizioso che si va a perdere in un ennesimo bacio a fior di labbra.  
«Sesso in cucina, Sherlock. Sesso sul divano, sesso in corridoio, sesso contro i vetri della sala. Sesso ovunque. Tu che giri per casa completamente nudo, tu che suoni completamente nudo. Lo sai che sono passati due anni e mezzo dall’ultima volta che abbiamo avuto una notte di libertà da Rosie e dal lavoro, sì?» Questa volta Sherlock non risponde, ma una luce è cambiata e gli accende lo sguardo di una rinnovata consapevolezza. Evita di lanciarsi in discorsi o di perdere altro tempo, si limita ad afferrare John per un braccio e a tirarselo dietro mentre accelera il passo.  
«In sette minuti saremo a Baker Street. Muoviti» grida, ordinando in maniera decisamente perentoria, prima di svoltare l’angolo. Dopo qualche istante, come se fosse dominato da una fretta indemoniata, Sherlock inizia a correre.  
  
Il cuore di John si scalda nell’attimo in cui lo vede indugiare e quindi fermarsi per poter concedere un’ultima occhiata al cinema dov’è entrata Rosie. Succede solo per un attimo, ma in quei frangenti uno scorcio di quella fragilità che John ha imparato ad amare, fa capolino ed è lì e in quel momento che John realizza che non saprà sanarla se non malamente. Non basta lo stringergli la mano, non serve baciarlo. Non quanto John vorrebbe. Tuttavia ci prova lo stesso. Gli rimane avvinghiato addosso fino a che non lo sente rilassarsi, fino a quando non lo sente scivolar via da quello scomposto abbraccio. Dopo, Sherlock vortica su stesso e in un plateale agitarsi di mani sopra la testa, gli dice di sbrigarsi.  
  
Un delizioso: «Oh!» si lascia scappare John mentre lo vede allontanarsi in direzione  di Baker Street. Amarlo è così facile.  
  
  
   
 **Fine**  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Per il titolo ho in parte preso ispirazione dal film “Il caso difficile del commissario Maigret”.  
> L’idea mi è venuta commentando una serie di Tweet in cui ci si immaginava Sherlock nel ruolo di padre/mamma chioccia.


End file.
